prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ravenswood (TV series)
Ravenswood is the new Pretty Little Liars spin-off show. It will be set in a town not too far from Rosewood. The town has an ancient curse. Five strangers find themselves the next victims of the curse. It is set to release in October 2013 after the annual Pretty Little Liars Halloween special. According to ABC Family, "Ravenswood will center on a town, not far from Rosewood, PA, which has suffered under a deadly curse for generations. Five strangers suddenly find themselves connected by this fatal curse and need to dig into the town's mysterious and terrible history before it's too late for each of them." The spinoff will premiere this October on ABC Family and its main characters will be introduced via the PLL Halloween special. On April 29, 2013, Ravenswood's official twitter, tweeted that someone from Rosewood would leave and head to Ravenswood. 2013. That character is Caleb Rivers. https://twitter.com/imarleneking Cast Main Cast *Nicole Anderson [2 ] as Miranda - She’s a feisty, disarming and unconventionally attractive 17-year-old. As a fiercely independent foster kid, she has tons of confidence, but it was hard-won. She uses her wits to cover her emotional scars. If you can break through the tough exterior, you’ve got a fearless, loyal friend for life. *Brett Dier [2 ] as Luke - The 17-year-old is a lone wolf and old soul with brooding intensity. He may have something dangerous lurking inside him — or maybe he’s just wounded and trying to hide it. His trust is hard to earn, but once you’ve got it, he’ll never let you down. He was formerly named Abel but it was changed. http://www.wetpaint.com/pretty-little-liars/articles/2013-06-03-ravenswood-spoilers-abel-name-change *Elizabeth Whitson [2] as Olivia - Luke's twin sister is a former prom queen who is struggling with a recent fall from grace. She used to be a carefree, happy teenager, but recent events have her questioning what’s important, what’s not and who her real friends are now that they’ve suddenly turned their backs on her. *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers - He is a street-smart, student at Rosewood High, loyal boyfriend from a resident of Rosewood: Hanna and a former spy for a local blind girl. Caleb has a checkered past and illegally hacked computers for money when he first moved to Rosewood. *Britne Oldford as Remy [2] - A girl who can fit anywhere but doesn't belong to any one crowd. Inquisitive and determined, she won’t stop looking for the truth until she finds it. Recurring Characters *Merritt Patterson as Tess [2 ] - Olivia's former best friend who is not involved with the curse. Notes *Ravenswood will be mixed with the Pretty Little Liars storyline and some Pretty Little Liars characters, seeing as Caleb Rivers will be moving there. *Cast: Brett Dier ,Elizabeth Whitson,Merritt Patterson *There's never been any mention about Ravenswood in Pretty Little Liars TV. *There's been a mention about Ravenswood in the Pretty Little Liars Books, namely Ali's Pretty Little Lies, in that book it was only mentioned as "Camp Ravenswood". *I. Marlene King, tweeted "Good night loves. Now the work really begins. #Ravenswood" *I. Marlene King, tweeted "Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary, Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore...Ravenswood" *Ravenswood will premiere during the 4A and 4B hiatus. *CLUES - The Ravenswood Promo: The cabin - is the Hasting's Cabin from PLL0208, the gun/desk are from Peter Hasting's office in PLL0218, the "flyover" the trees is the same flyover trees in PLL0213, gray car driving down the road is Emily driving gray car in PLL0214. In PLL0216, Spencer says of the Hasting's Cabin, "It's the perfect place to set up their lair". @Tynismom Links *Ravenswood ABC Family Official *Ravenswood Facebook Official *Ravenswood Official Twitter *Ravenswood Official Tumblr *Ravenswood Pinterest Official Trailer Gallery Ravenswood03.jpg Ravenswood02.jpg Ravenswood.jpg tumblr_mkc75tnqRg1rvq3jio1_500.jpg tumblr_mkccgi6RRj1rtyfwdo6_250.jpg tumblr_mkccuavZIb1qkhddno1_250.png Calebravenswood.jpg Category:Season 4